Being able to perform high precision satellite positioning is important for a wide variety of applications. Unfortunately, current GPS solutions are often either inaccurate or require processor power beyond the capabilities of inexpensive mobile hardware. Thus, there is the need in the satellite-based positioning field to create systems and methods for Real Time Kinematic (RTK) satellite positioning. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.